


Problems, labyrinths and adorable things

by agentemind



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Jealousy, M/M, coda to 2x02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny parece aceptar a Lori Weston nada más verla en la escena del crimen, pero tal vez no esté tan de acuerdo con que se adapte al 5-0 o a ejemSteveejem tan pronto.</p><p>Coda to 2x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems, labyrinths and adorable things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleena/gifts).



Danny no es tonto, eso es algo que todo el mundo tiene claro. Y tampoco está ciego, tiene muy buena vista, si tiene que ser sincero, y por eso, y porque todo es tan obvio que le estallaría en la cara de acercarse un centímetro más, sabe que la agente Lori Weston podría ser un problema.

No por parte de Steve. Que el muy hijo de puta sea un maldito icono sexual no es algo por lo que culparle. De hecho, hay días en que incluso agradece atraer miradas desconocidas al entrar en un bar junto al neandertal de turno, aunque no sean precisamente de amor eterno. Tampoco puede culparle por su estúpida sonrisa, ni por esa absurda mirada felina que no es capaz de evitar cuando alguien está flirteando con él. No tiene problemas con ninguna de esas tonterías, porque forman parte del paquete McGarrett y, ¿a quién quiere engañar?, ya está más que acostumbrado.

Así que no le molestan. No le molestan ni un poquito.

Pero alta, atractiva e inteligente sí que es un problema. ¿Por qué? Todo tiene una explicación. Simple y sencilla. Ha caído en la trampa. Sí, ha caído de lleno. Puede hacerse la dura, la difícil, puede fingir que está por encima de todo eso y que ha venido únicamente a trabajar, pero, oh, sí, está tan dentro del laberinto SuperSEAL que ni siquiera recuerda por qué puerta ha entrado. Y además de setos de cuatro metros de grosor y el tesoro más difícil de encontrar de la historia, en ese laberinto hay trampas mortales improvisadas, tiburones entrenados en aguas internacionales y locuras a la altura de las palmeras más altas de esas malditas islas.

Y, sí, sí, no está ciego ni es tonto, sabe que es la misma trampa en que supuestamente él ha caído. Pero es diferente. Porque todo es diferente cuando se trata de Steve.

Así que tampoco puede culparse a sí mismo por estar cruzado de brazos en el sofá, con la cerveza ya tibia entre los dedos y su mirada de cuatro kilómetros de ira contenida clavada en el televisor. Y no tiene ni idea de qué está viendo.

"¿Eso son celos?".

Danny tiene que volverse hacia el animal vestido con esa estúpida camisa azul ridículamente hawaiana. Y ahí está, ese rostro perfecto absolutamente echado a perder por culpa de la sonrisa idiota que forman sus labios.

"¿Eso son...? Que si son celos, pregunta”. Exasperación, tal vez sea esa la palabra que define más correctamente la naturaleza de sus aspavientos. “¿Te parezco celoso? Dime la verdad, Steven, ¿te parezco celoso? Porque, de veras, es algo que necesito saber con todas mis fuerzas".

Joder, que tienen problemas más graves de los que preocuparse ahora que Kono acaba de perder su placa. No tienen tiempo para esto. No pueden... ¿Acaba de echar cerveza sobre sus pantalones? ¿En serio? Va a tener que admitir que no es capaz de dominar sus brazos cuando está tan cerca de él. Pero lo admitirá hacia dentro, porque Steve no necesita impulsar su ego ni un poquito más hacia la estratosfera.

“Sí, pareces celoso. Es adorable”.

“Ador...”. Danny tiene que morderse la lengua. Y Steve se ríe, sin hacer ni un sólo ruido, pero esos ojos se están riendo ahora mismo. Lo sabe. Puede sentirlo.

“Sí, adorable. Es adorable, Danno. Deberías estar celoso todo el tiempo”.

Oh, el cabrón no tiene ni idea de lo que está costando a Danny contenerse. Porque se le echaría encima ahora mismo y le arrancaría esa cabezota problemática de animal marino antes de que pudiese reaccionar. ¿Y qué si ese maníaco es miembro de algún clan secreto ninja y podría tumbarle en menos de dos movimientos? Jersey también tiene sus secretos.

Danny se vuelve por completo hacia él, mirándole de frente ahora, y su dedo, por voluntad propia, ha ido a parar al pecho de Steve. Cerca, tan cerca como para tocarle cada vez que sus pulmones se llenan de aire y su caja torácica se expande.

Tiene que recordar no sentirse atraído por una estupidez como esa. Pero, luego, luego, cuando no le esté costando tanto contener su ira.

“Escúchame bien, tú, inútil montón de músculos con pantalones cargo”, eso le saca otra sonrisa al idiota. Va a matarle. Jura que va a matarle. “Que la agente Weston haya caído en tus redes de rompecorazones de la marina, no quiere decir que ya la tengas a tus pies, listillo. Tendrás que trabajar más, que, por si no lo has notado, la chica es bastante inteligente”. ¿Por qué está enfadándose más? Tiene que callarse, tiene que callarse pero ya. “Y, para que conste en acta, estoy a miles de kilómetros de estar celoso. Muchos, muchos miles de kilómetros. Y aunque lo estuviera, tú, maldito neandertal, aunque se diera la remota posibilidad de que yo estuviese celoso, eso, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, sería adorable”.

Vale, de repente su espalda ha caído sobre el sofá antes de que pueda soltar todo el aire que había retenido y sus muñecas están apresadas por encima de su cabeza. Porque el hijo de puta es un maldito ninja y él estaba distraído. Muy distraído. No recuerda por qué, pero lo estaba. Es la única explicación.

“Danny...”, murmura, junto a su oído, en ese tono que hace vibrar sus cuerdas vocales de una forma que debería ser ilegal en demasiados países. ¿Qué dice? En el Mundo. En todo el puto planeta Tierra. “Eres adorable. Mucho, muchos miles de kilómetros de haole adorable”.

“Tú también eres haole, no me jodas, Steve”.

¿Está fallándole su voz? O... no. Eso no puede ser su voz. Se niega a reconocerla como suya. No con todo ese ronroneo inconsciente que ha aparecido.

“¿Te quejas de eso?” y su voz es como una diminuta risa escondida detrás del tono ronco y, joder, Williams, piensa en pizzas con piña, odiosas pizzas con piña...

Steve se inclina más sobre él. ¿Acaso era posible? Porque no puede estar más cerca ya, ni aunque... Oh, vale. Caderas tocando caderas. Sí que podía estar más cerca.

"Aléjate, McGarrett. No-me-jodas".

"Nada más lejos de mis intenciones".

Ríe, porque no puede evitarlo, igual que no puede evitar que el sarcasmo le queme la garganta cuando intenta disimular la sonrisa que quiere aparecer sin permiso. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente imbécil y perfecto al mismo tiempo? Porque le tiene totalmente a su merced entonces y lo odia, lo odia mucho, tanto como es incapaz de concebir un lugar mejor en el que estar.

“Dime la verdad”. Los labios de Steve están tan, tan cerca que casi podría tocarlos si... No. No puede moverse. Está a la distancia justa para que no pueda alcanzarlos. El idiota le está provocando. El idiota, idiota de McGarrett le está provocando y no puede reaccionar a eso. No como él quiere. No como... Bueno. Demasiado tarde.

“Steven, por favor, no me hagas esto. Ha sido un día muy largo, demasiado largo. No prolongues mi sufrimiento. Por favor. Gracias”.

Sus labios le rozan entonces y es solamente durante un segundo porque Steve ha vuelto a alejarse y a mirarle con esos ojos tan oscuros que Danny no podrá aguantarlo mucho más. No después de escuchar su pequeña cita con Lori, de ver con claridad su rostro cada vez que le escuchaba hablar, flirtear, aunque estuviese tan lejos, al otro lado de la calle. Porque ha memorizado cada una de sus expresiones y eso no debería de sorprenderle tanto.

“Admite que estás celoso, Daniel”.

“Odio. Odio cuando me llamas así”, Steve sonríe, porque sí, al menos puede estar orgulloso de eso. El idiota puede intentar con todas sus fuerzas hacerse el duro, provocarle y fastidiarle cuanto quiera, pero Danny siempre encontrará la manera de cruzar sus barreras y hacerle sonreír como a un idiota. Aunque a la hora de la verdad se sienta como un flan tembloroso y escurridizo en manos de un niño al que le gusta jugar con la comida.

¿De dónde saca esas malditas analogías?

Steve mueve sus caderas muy despacio, tan, tan despacio que es como si pudiera moverse a cámara lenta, parpadeando a cámara lenta, respirando a cámara lenta, deslizando la punta de su lengua por sus labios a cámara lenta de la forma más sexy jamás vista por el ojo humano. Es como si todo en Steve fuese a cámara lenta mientras el corazón de Danny late como una bomba a punto de estallar y todo es deliberadamente empujado hasta el borde de un precipicio del que no puede ver el fondo, con la adrenalina disparándose y haciéndole tan absolutamente consciente de todo que le supera. Le supera demasiado.

“Sí, de acuerdo, vale, lo admito, maldito maníaco, estoy celoso, soy como un campo de cientos de hectáreas de Danny Williams celoso y todo por tu culpa. ¿Contento? Lo he admitido. Tú ganas. Estoy celoso. Ahora, por favor, baja hasta aquí y dame mi premio. Gracias. Por favor, Steven, sólo...”

Y lo hace, porque es tan gloriosamente perfecto que sabe callarle justo a tiempo. A dos segundos de que se impaciente lo suficiente para empezar a enfadarse.

Le suelta las muñecas y Danny no pierde el tiempo, sus brazos le rodean el cuello, sus manos se entierran en sus cortos cabellos y le atraen, tanto como puede. Inconscientemente sus caderas se mueven, se arquean hacia las de Steve, casi rogando, de esa forma que le hace suspirar profundamente en sus labios y Danny no puede evitar sonreír. Porque sí, él será una masa de deseos impuros y bla, bla, bla, pero si alguien puede llevar al SuperSEAL al límite ese es él y, maldita sea, es algo de lo que no debería estar tan orgulloso. Pero lo está, porque es su... ¿Por qué ha dejado de sentir el peso de Steve sobre su cuerpo?

“¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa, Steven maldito McGarrett? ¿Por qué paras? ¿Por qué no estás, por ejemplo, besándome? Se me ocurre que es una buena idea. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien hasta ahora”.

“¿Por qué estás celoso?”.

Danny tiene que suspirar. No, gruñir. Gruñir se acerca bastante más a la realidad.

“¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estoy celoso? ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú, Steven, ya que estás tan seguro de que estoy celoso?”.

“Ya admitiste que lo estabas, Danny”.

“Sí. Lo hice. Y entonces tú dejaste de hablar y todo iba bien hasta que empezaste a hacerlo otra vez”.

Steve arquea una ceja. Arquea una maldita ceja. Y sabe lo que significa porque, tal vez, sabe lo que significa hasta el más insignificante gesto de ese neandertal.

“Gracioso viniendo de mí, lo sé”.

Steve sonríe y es con esa sonrisa cercana y cálida que le da escalofríos y que llena de alguna forma todo su cuerpo sin necesidad de tenerle tan cerca. Calidez y familiaridad, en cierto modo doméstica, que sale por los aires cuando los dedos de McGarrett alcanzan el botón de sus pantalones y lo desabrochan en un sólo movimiento.

Eso es injusto de tantas formas que no sabe por cuál empezar.

“¿Por qué, Daniel?”.

Danny vuelve a arquearse en busca de contacto, incapaz de evitarlo, incapaz de controlarse. Lo necesita, necesita que baje ya esa cremallera, que le haga gemir como nunca creyó que nadie podría y que le deje exhausto antes incluso de bajar sus propios pantalones. Pero sabe que no va a ganar esa batalla sin ser un poco cabrón, porque es así como Steve le quiere, un poco irritado, lo justo para que su acento de Jersey se acentúe y saque al Williams que lleva dentro y que le vuelve loco.

Y está a punto de hacerlo, porque puede, porque es su territorio, porque el idiota que tiene sobre él, sonriendo con malicia mientras desliza lentamente la cremallera, sabe que no tiene ningún motivo para estar celoso y eso, justo eso, tendría que hacerle estúpidamente feliz.

Así que, sí, toma esa, Lori Weston. Buena suerte.


End file.
